Jean Grey
Jean Grey is an indespensible member of the X-Men and one of the newer teachers there. She retains a maternal attitude towards all of the younger X-Men and her relationship with Scott. Portrayal Jean Grey is still portrayed as the heart and soul of the X-Men in both versions and her motherly side is shown very, very often. Powers *'Telepathy:' Jean is known to have a very powerful form of telepathy, which of course enables her to enter the mind of any known individual, except for those with the most advanced forms of telepathic capabilities. She is known to have a psychic link with those who are her friends and those who are not, which is how she's able to keep track of where they are at all times. *'Telekinesis:' As strong as she is in the form of Telepathy, Jean has shown to be a very strong mutant in the terms of telekinesis. She is able to lift objects up with her mind, so long as she can concentrate long enough and utilize what she throws as weapons. She's even powerful enough to stop Quicksilver by picking him up off the ground for a brief period of time. **'Flight:' As long as she is able to concentrate, Jean's telekinetic powers enable her to manipulate the gravity keeping her on the ground and in turn, allow her to fly. This doesn't make her a fast flyer, however she is known to have a good amount of speed when flying. **'Shield:' So long as she keeps her concentration strong, Jean is capable of utilizing her telekinetic powers in such a way that she can create an invisible barrier not only protecting her, but her comrades as well. **'Elemental Manipulation:' Much like Pyro and Iceman, Jean's telekinetic powers are elementally universal, in other words she can control and manipulate the elements such as metal, ice, fire, water, etc. *'Phoenix Force:' Jean is known as a class 5 mutant, a very powerful level and the reason why is her Phoenix based powers. The Phoenix Force is a power that Jean has yet to control, which is permanently bonded to her body as a nexus. Those like Charles Xavier have created mental blocks in her mind in order to keep her from unleashing her ultimate power. **'Cosmic Pyrokinesis:' A power that Jean Grey has mastered in her Phoenix form is the ability to manipulate, generate and control cosmic fire that is not dependent on oxygen. This in turn allows her to manipulate matter on an atomic level and even utilize it as a weapon against her enemies. **'Telekinetic Sensitivity:' A power that Jean has is the power to manipulate any known form of matter and control it so long as she has touched it. ***'Resurrection:' A power of the phoenix in mythology is that if it dies, it will become reborn from the ashes in it's original form. Whenever she dies, a telekinetic cocoon around her body known as the "Phoenix Egg" and in turn allow her to come back to life. This also applies to Jean, however she can also use such a power to resurrect those who have died as well. ****'Immortality:' Jean's link with the phoenix force is what enables her to never truly die. This is what actually keeps her from ever aging or dying. History X-Men Evolution Sins of the Father, Revenge of the Son Jean was among the welcoming comitte when Jim arrived. Once Rogue knocks Jim out after he attacks Logan, Jean lifts him up and escorts him to his room. Rising Tensions Jean and Scott both taught a Saturday class for Mutants who already got a grip on their powers, and two of their students included Jim and Rogue. On Jim's first day, Jean asked him to tell the class about himself. Jim then extended his claws and retracted them to make his point. Prelude to Horror Jean participated in the fight against Sabertooth, but she didn't get the opportunity to do much. Darkest Day Jean participate din a Danger Room simulation battle with the Brotherhood and easily held her own. The next day, as they flew to the White House, Jean tried to encourage Jim by saying how they have to work together as a team, which earns her a sarcastic remark that shows he's okay now. As soon as they arrive at the White House, the whole thing blows up, and they're attacked by Sentinels. Jean fights them and ends up being one of the few X-Men who aren't captured, the other ones being Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, and Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler then teleports them to the Mansion where they find out that Xavier is actually one of Magneto's scouts named Nos. When Jean and Kurt go to where Nos is held to make sure he doesn't escape, Kurt feels sorry for him, and Jean tries to tell Kurt not to listen, but Kurt doesn't listen and gives Nos a drop of his blood, so he teleports behind Jean and gives her a cut to drink some of her blood and gain some of her powers. Then when Nos activates the Self Destruct system, Jean manages to escape with everyone else. She then goes to the White House when Fury clears the X-Men that were captured by the Sentinels. Then she uses her telepathy to ask Jim where he is, and he explains that he's in the Savage Lands, so that's where they go. The X-Men then manage to rescue Jim when Jean uses her telepathy to paralyze Mystique. After that, they easily rescue Xavier and escape. Following that, Jean and the others relax at a repaired Mansion in the pool. She then joins the others in encouraging Rogue to dive into the pool. Dark Future When Jean heard from Kurt and Laura that Apocalypse would return in a year, and she, Scott, Logan, and Warren would be turned into Horsemen, she hoped that since they know about it, they can stop it from happening. Future When the Professor feels an energy surge one year from the present, he sends Wolverine, Jean, Cyclops, and Angel to investigate, and they discover that Apocalypse has returned, and they're then turned into Horsemen. When Kurt and Laura arrive from twenty-four years into the past to be warned about the above events, Jean arrives and kidnaps the Mutant Timewarp. When Laura, Kurt, and the survivors of twenty-three years under Apocalypse attack them, Rogue knocks Jean out with Cyclops' Optic Blasts, and she then has a device of Magneto's called the neural inhibbitor placed on her to temporarily deactivate her powers, which permenately deactivates her Horseman implants. The Greatest Adventure It's revealed that Jean is the doctor of the X-Men as she was in charge of Jim when he was recovering from a serious injury in the mountains. Return of Weapon XI When Jim returned from a trip to Canada, Jean welcomed Jim home and asked him what he'd like for lunch as a sort of welcome home party. After Jim and Rogue left, Jean was captured by Weapon XI when they attacked the Mansion. Jean shared a cell with Cyclops and Gambit. Jean is saved by Wolverine and the Brotherhood. She ends up stopped by a monstrous version of Liger, but he remembers who he is and helps the X-Men escape. Return of Captain America Jean is present during the news report of Mayor Robert Kelly's abduction by Red Skull and the introduction of Captain America. Jean then went with Captain America and the X-Men to Red Skull's castle to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. Betrayal When Jim was lying on the couch later, Jean asked him to play baseball with them, but Jim refused. 'X-Men: Mutant X & ForestFire' In the storyline X-Men: Mutant X & ForestFire, Jean is said to have married Scott Summers before the mutant nation of New Genosha. She also discovers that she is the twin sister of Jane Grey. Category:Justice Evolution Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Generation X Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Summerses Category:Greys Category:Mothers Category:Homo Superior